The return of white wing
by legendary white wing
Summary: (White wing is my character who appeared in the first story I had written so I hope this next will enjoy you) Poor Mikey was able to escape kraang thanks to his brother he wants to save them and will receive a great help


The return of white wing

One night the turtles was on mission to go destroy a Kraang base it seemed simple but in a mission everything can happen, Léo was now the master of the team since the great Splinter had gone for a better world. Leo despite being taken over the torch was still the big brother near protected his family and he will continue to fulfill his destiny.  
His brother was always at his side and even then he was together to destroy the kraang.  
He arrived at a huge warehouse, Donnie looked with his infrared telescope the robots were well and he did not know that he was going to happen to them  
\- Hey hey he'll have one of his surprise!  
\- I love surprise party!  
\- ok guys this kraang base and one of the last that exists if we get to all the destroyed New York and the world will save!  
\- but Leo what is to be done when all is over?  
-New York will always need us to defend it against crime, and as a brother they will always keep it for that city!  
\- together like brothers!  
\- booyakasha!  
Leo smiles he likes to see his brother be with him for the better as for the worse and he went to the action he was going to the back of the warehouse he made an entry worthy of his name but there was no kraang  
\- hun there is nobody weird remain group and let's be vigilant!  
He advances softly and suddenly the kraang was the he waited for them he tossed to them an electric net and Leo had the reflex to push Mikey so that it was not captured and the three tortoise was paralyzed  
\- LEO NO!  
\- MIKEY HAA SAVES YOU GO AWAY RUN !  
\- NO I DO NOT WANT, I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO LEAVE YOU FALL!  
\- MIKEY sniff save your life little brother!  
Mikey had no choice he looked at Leo with tears in his eyes and disappeared with a smoke bomb, Léo was reassured that his little brother was safe and sound because he promised that he would not let anyone attack him and He will always keep his word.  
Mikey was on the roof and he saw his brother get carried away and the worst his kraang them separated that made him very hurt Mikey's heart he would have wanted so much to make her that thing but he felt so weak that 'He could do nothing  
\- my brothers no sniff, Leo why you did it sniff why you told me to go away .. I could have saved you sniff my brothers I want to save you but alone his not possible sniffs!  
\- you will have indeed need help !  
\- what the , wow!  
Mikey had not even seen her coming but she had returned her now 4 months that he had helped White Wing escape from the x dimension and today she's back  
\- white wing you are returned a cant believe it !  
\- I told you we would meet again but the time is not for our reunion, your brother we need you, you must save them and I am there to help you!  
\- its true thank you white wing but is going to have a problem you is how to say!  
\- ho light i know hey hey I'll fix it!  
She closed her eyes and before the eyes of Mikey white wing caught a human appearance Mikey had a thunderbolt she was beautiful hair of a golden blonde and eyes blue as the sky and a beautiful armor of warrior  
\- that is better What do you think about it, uh Mikey laughs the earth there's that one?  
\- wow uh yes sorry you are beautiful!  
\- thank you, good, let's see your brother we were locked in the basement ho not the poor he was Chained!

\- what his octopus dared chained my brother I will kill them, one second how do you do to see them?  
\- as you know I possess great power my eyes can see through the wall!  
\- so cool, you got a plan?  
-We will wait for the right moment we will take a door that and on the right side we go to the basement no you release your brothers, I exploded this base and you win!  
\- very good plan with all his I did not even introduce to my brothers!  
\- he know who I am but in fact I did not know their name!  
-there is Donnie the genius, Raph the head burned but also the muscle and finally Leo my big brother the leader even better the master of our team!  
\- I see ho the right moment has come !  
\- I comming my brothers!  
He went through a crack in the wall on the right side and without making a noise he went down to the basement where he heard the sound of the chain He arrived at the first cell it was Raph who was the Mikey asked the white wing to open The door and she just made a movement of the head that the door disappeared and Mikey shouted the name of his brother, Raph saw it and could not believe his eyes his little brother had returned to save it and Mikey broke its chain with the blade of His kusarigama and Raph thanked him  
\- thanks for all Mikey, who's that girl?  
\- her white wing she and come back to help me!  
\- cool, let's help the others!  
\- you will let me free them!  
\- you and well returned for that no, hey hey of course that will let you do!  
He goes down again and he finds Donnie, the white wing made the door disappear and Mikey went to the release Donnie could not believe his eyes and hugged him in his arms  
\- I owe you one Mikey thank you for coming back ho hey Raph you a was to save too!  
\- good to see you again great genius!  
-It remains that Leo !  
\- the poor one after we were separated the kraang we wanted the tortured to say or you were but Leo told them that he preferred to die rather than delivered you !  
Mikey smiled and he went down to the last cell Leo was sitting and we could hear him crying  
-sniff my brother I would do anything to get us out of here I swear it!  
\- hey hey for that he was already cheating that you are free!  
\- what the shell ? I dream Raph, Donnie you were free but how?  
\- well you who help her escape and is come back to help us!  
\- ho MIKEY!  
White wing made the door disappear Mikey broke the chain of Leo who caught him in his arms  
\- why did you come back?  
\- as I told you i am not right to leave you fall you are my brother and I finally had this new chance to save you I took it but not all alone I got help Of my friend I helped in x dimension!  
\- this girl her white wing ouah too cool ho ho the alarm we go guys!  
He picked up their weapon and this time there was no question of letting , the turtles take their revenge and white wing fought with them she had in her hands a magnificent and magical sword he could go out and white wing threw a ray of light that The kraang base disappeared  
\- its finished for them!  
\- white wing you are great thanks for everything!  
\- I owed you his after all you help me, I help you we're even  
\- yes you will leave again I imagine!  
\- yes but I want to give you his and your brother!  
\- a whistle that use to call you!  
\- yes to use it only in case of extreme danger!

\- well understood !  
\- good I'll go ho before I forget I'd like to show my respect for you young master Leo!- thank you but how did you know?  
\- with a simple look I can know everything and know that your father and proud of you as of all of you!  
\- he always was!  
\- one day will come my dear friends would visit you my world!  
\- would be awsome !  
White wing greeted them and resumed its eagle form and flying to find its world and Mikey can only look at it and love it with all his heart  
\- come on Mikey we go home we will see one day and who know you can tell him that you love him out of love!  
\- its not true !  
-Liar you blush!  
Mikey was embarrassed but his brother was right and he hoped that this love would be reciprocal for the beautiful eagle .

END


End file.
